


Above the forest

by Arlathvhen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Teagan Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlathvhen/pseuds/Arlathvhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about my Lavellan lamenting his loss of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Teagan Lavellan is my Inquisitor, I'll hopefully be writing more drabbles for him.

The sun lay just above the horizon, its golden glow giving a warm tone to the forest that stretched out under it. There was very little wind, the heat from the day hanging blissfully in the air, and the smell of the heated earth rose pleasantly towards the sky.  
On a rocky cliff perched over the forest sat Teagan Lavellan, his bare feet dangling over the edge and swinging in midair. Lavellan loved the forest, he had grown up chasing halla through the underbrush and had sat in his Mother’s lap, staring up at the stars through the foliage, listening as she told him of their stories. The forest reminded him of a happier time, when he wasn’t responsible for the lives of basically everyone in Thedas. He knew he’d never be able to hunt in the forest again, not seeing another person for weeks.

He lamented his loss of freedom. There was no way he’d ever be really alone now, he knew his advisors would see to that. He could pretend though, that nobody knew where he was, just as he was doing at that moment. Even though he’d seen the scout following him up the mountain trail, she was doing a very good job of watching without being seen, and he felt as if he were the only one there. However, he could hear the sounds of the soldiers laughing and sparring back at camp, which reminded him how close the others were.

Leaning back onto his hands, feeling the gravel under his palms, Lavellan closed his eyes and let the remaining rays of sunlight warm him. He stayed there until he knew the sun was well below the horizon and the stars were shining brightly.  
He could hear footsteps behind him, accompanied by the soft tingle of light armour and jewellery. As the person got closer he could smell the faint, familiar Tevinter perfume and the aura of a fire mage.

“Dorian.” Lavellan said, leaning his head back to look up at the mage.

“Quite a lovely view up here, I see why you disappeared to this particular spot. Not a huge fan of wilderness myself, but, I can appreciate the beauty.” Dorian looked down towards the treetops, it had been lit up by the many scouting fires and the leaves were highlighted by the moonlight, “However, Cassandra does want you back at camp.”

Lavellan sighed, but followed Dorian anyways. Halfway there, Lavellan stopped and pouted. "I don't want to." He crossed his arms. "No."


End file.
